felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Osequus
Pronunciation: Os-kwus Stage 0 On a shadowy all hallows night it is customary to place a candle lit gourd on the porch carved with a terrifying face to scare aware demons and other horrors that lurk on that darkest of nights. However sometimes these guards against the supernatural can be perfect hiding places for cursed creatures doomed to run the midnight planes of darkness for all eternity. There are rumours of a strange hag haunting hangmans square who lets people have a pumpkin, for a steep fee... http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/pumpkinparch.png Stage 1 If you are lucky (or unlucky) you may find an Osequus hiding inside a hollow pumpkin. The fragile undead young of the terrifying bone horse are kept safe and warm inside the pumpkins near the patch where the adult Osequus live. It is immensely hard to get the pumpkin enveloped young away from the adults so these are very rare pets, except at Halloween when people flock to the patches in too many numbers for the shy creatures. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/pumpkinfoalparch.png Stage 2 As the Osequus grows you can see the bones have grown longer and much stronger. It was a weak pile of thin bones when it first broke out of the pumpkin, but now after having been cared for the horse like monstrosity has grown much sturdier. It can now run about like a young foal enjoying itself, though it is skin crawlingly creepy watching the skinless animal and hearing the bones click together. Its name is latin for 'bone horse', a straight forward name it earned a long time ago as it chased invading Romans through the European countryside. They are also known as night mares or demon horses, though sometimes they are also mistaken for a pooka, kelpie or boggart. However it has has little or no skin, nothing to do with water and cannot shape shift, so it is not any of those very different creatures. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/skinfoalparch.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bonefoalparch.png Stage 3 The fully grown Osequus is a fearsome sight, its bleach bones and ragged skin tearing through the dark night. Often in foggy pumpkin patches its terrible form stands, waiting for strangers to terrorize and chase across the lands.' This is a modern version of an old rhyme warning about the wild Osequus. The wild ones are indeed dangerous if come across at night, their most famous tales tell of how they appear tame to lure people to ride on them then suddenly they become ferocious and wild as they jolt off on a nightmarish gallop through the depths of hell and back. It is unsure how true this is, they have a incredible unnatural speed that covers entire fields in a few seconds. So being taken on a unexpected trip through the dark night on the bony back of an Osequus at speeds which could easily tear your head off could be interrupted as hell. However bone horses raised by a caring owner tend to have a much better disposition, as long as they are cared for properly. But as their owners find out all Osequus are called to by the cold autumn and winter night air, it seems to cast a strange spell on them. No stable can hold them once they get the crisp air in their bones. They crash about and whinny fiercely until they are free. Then they go racing off across the moonlit scenery as if possessed by an insane spirit only returning meekly when dawns weak light appears over the horizon. The owners of these beasts admire the wildness and enigmatic nature of the mysterious Osequus, the same traits that have cause much fear and hatred against them. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/skinhorseparch.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bonehorseparch.png Location Hangmans square Other info Category:Creatures Category:Loreuna map Category:Undead